


【夢向】為我所愛

by Alotes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotes/pseuds/Alotes
Summary: 情人節快樂，我親愛的教授。
Relationships: Abel x luchino
Kudos: 1





	【夢向】為我所愛

或許亞伯會承認那是愛，即使他再怎麼不願意。  
愛是污穢、愛是雜念。  
愛是一切情慾的終點。

但愛也是救贖。  
——

高舉的尾巴、被鐐銬鎖起的腳爪。  
濕軟的泄殖腔和從被利齒咬破的棉被裡飛出的一點一點棉絮。  
從一開始的掙扎抵抗到現在自覺張開大腿、搖著尾巴向對方展露穴口承歡的這副媚態。

「教授好色。」  
他開口這樣調笑著親愛的情人，滿意的享受塞在對方體內性器被夾得更緊、那近乎羞恥一般的反應。  
開闔的吻部，伸出舌頭像是想要分散過多快感的昂起頭顱。  
覆著細鱗的側頸與柔嫩又光滑的腹部，不可否認的色情。  
他一邊說著愛一邊挺動腰部。  
他一邊聽著對方說愛一邊收縮著內裡接受被給予的侵犯。

就像是想讓他繁衍出後代一樣，迪魯西這樣想著。

「即使你把精液留在我的腸道裡，你也沒辦法得到……又或許説收穫到什麼。」  
他之前向對方解釋過，因為實在受不了這個沒有結果性的做法，也受不了每次被內射後腸道殘留的黏膩、不適和伴隨而來的低燒。  
無論講上多少次，對方的反應不過是伸手撫摸著他的腹部，踮起腳尖在他的面頰上留下一吻權當安撫。  
不返還任何回應，就真的像是為了給予受精、瘋了一般的執著將精液射進虛假的子宮之中。  
他雖然能明白，但生殖隔閡不可能被逆反。

於是盧基諾·迪魯西做了一個舉動。  
他把一顆卵塞在體內。  
天知道用自己的尾巴把卵往體內推那是什麼感受，但那件被唾液與汗水濡濕、浸透的上衣會告訴你。

數不清是第幾次的體內射精，迪魯西撐著打顫的雙腿跪坐起。  
他讓亞伯躺好，抬起尾巴讓對方看那顆卵是怎麼滑出腸道。  
皺摺像個依依不捨的母親在孩子臉上留下最後一吻那般，從潔白的蛋上剝離。  
小小的，橢圓形的蛋。  
上頭沾著精液與體液的蛋。

「情人節快樂。」  
蛇信嘶響，伴隨著落在額頭的輕吻。  
大尾巴圈圍著他泣不成聲的情人，滿足又無奈的伸舌輕舔著那些落下的眼淚。

他慣性的蹭到嘴邊嚐了嚐。  
熱的、鹹的。

你是我所愛的。


End file.
